


Adult Swim

by shamebucket



Category: DyE - Fantasy (Music Video)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Horror, Breeding, Double Vaginal Penetration, Eldritch, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi, Other, Pool Sex, Restrained/penetrated/impregnated by tentacles, Sexual Repression, Tentacles, Transformation, focus is on female victim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/pseuds/shamebucket
Summary: Cosette doesn't jump into the pool to avoid Guillaume's advances. She still learns the horrible truth.(There's something in the water.)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	Adult Swim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat/gifts).



> This is a five minute fandom, for people who aren't familiar with the canon and are interested in consuming it! It's a ~4 minute animated music video about four youths sneaking into a pool together... and what follows afterwards. [It's available on YouTube here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6QFwo57WKwg) (age restricted for sexual content and violence, contains disturbing sexual imagery with both male and female victims). 
> 
> The video description says the characters are "high school" age - I'm taking some liberties with that and placing their age at ~18 (between high school and university), since that's how I saw them before I read the description. The video (and fic) also depicts them drinking alcohol at that age; it's not clear where they live so this may or may not be underage drinking. 
> 
> The body horror in this fic plays out differently than in the music video, and is not as graphically violent in a blood/gore sense. 
> 
> As far as I know, the characters don't have canonical names. For sake of not using epithets constantly, I've made up names:  
> Cosette - girl with longer/darker hair  
> Estelle - girl with shorter/lighter hair  
> Guillaume - boy with shorter/darker hair  
> Louis - boy with longer/lighter hair

Guillaume tastes sour.

Kissing, as it turns out, is not a particularly pleasant experience. Everything is wet and slimy, and Cosette doesn't _feel_ anything. She thought that kissing was supposed to feel magical, some elevated experience that brings connection to a new pinnacle, but it mostly feels like she's too close to Guillaume. Maybe it's because her own feelings for Guillaume are fraught and confusing. He is the first person who has ever really pursued her, and she never had that many ambitions towards getting a boyfriend, but Guillaume is vaguely cute, and... 

Estelle's doing it, so it has to be fine... right? Cosette and Estelle have been friends since they were toddlers, so it feels pretty awful to be lagging behind. Estelle really looks into it when she kisses Louis, and they kiss shamelessly at any given opportunity. Maybe there's something wrong with Cosette. She always feels a pang of jealousy whenever she watches them kiss, and she thought it was because Estelle was so pretty, so mature, so... free in doing whatever she wanted. (Maybe there's something else there. Cosette doesn't want to think about it.) 

The humidity in the air is stifling. This isn't helped at all by the fact that Estelle is moaning in the pool. Something curls in Cosette's stomach. It feels too large for her, too intense. She knew that she never should have come here tonight. The beer, the breaking in, the... whatever _this_ is, none of this were things that she wanted. Why couldn't they have had a normal night together at one of their homes, one without breaking any rules? It'd be a much better way to end their last summer before university. 

_Oh, don't be such a baby,_ Cosette hears within her own head. In her mind's eye, Estelle narrows her eyes at her and smirks. _You want to have fun too, right? There's nothing to be afraid of._

Squirming, she pulls away from Guillaume. She averts her gaze, not wanting to see his face. An awkward silence lingers between them for a moment. Cosette can feel Guillaume's nervous energy radiating off of him. She thought beer was supposed to help with that, but apparently not in his case. Estelle's sighs of pleasure echo throughout the room, making the atmosphere even more heavy. 

Cosette shouldn't be here. This was the worst idea ever. She shouldn't have let Estelle talk her into this. 

Guillaume clears his throat. "So... did you want to go swimming?" He touches Cosette's bare thigh, and she has to resist the urge to flinch. Touching Guillaume always feels like _so much_ in ways that make Cosette's skin burn. "Kind of a waste to wear swimming suits if we aren't going in the pool." 

Cosette's gaze drifts towards Estelle and Louis, who are still sitting on the steps in the shallow end. They're still going at it, Estelle's arms wrapped around Louis. Louis seems to be... touching her. The _thing_ curls inside of Cosette again, and she squirms uncomfortably. "Wouldn't that be weird?" she asks. (Cosette also doesn't feel like taking off her shirt. Even though she's wearing a one-piece underneath, being that naked in front of Guillaume feels like it would carry a different connotation tonight.) 

Guillaume follows her gaze, then shrugs. "It doesn't have to be. Pool is plenty big enough for all of us." 

"Swimming while drunk is a bad idea," Cosette says on reflex. "Did you know that most drowning accidents - " 

Guillaume laughs. "I'm not drunk! I just had one beer. It's no big deal." 

Exhaling slowly through her nose, Cosette closes her eyes. Maybe Estelle is right. Fuck it. This is the last summer they have before university, and Cosette doesn't want to be a completely inexperienced baby. She stands, discarding her polo shirt on the floor, and dives in without waiting for Guillaume. 

It's a heated pool, so the temperature is surprisingly nice on her bare skin. Comforting, even. It's not hot like a bath would be, but it's not freezing cold either. Underneath the surface, everything is quiet and still. She can only feel her own movements in the water, her own heartbeat. Being alone leaves her with a conflicting sense of peace and yearning. 

\- The _thing_ moves inside of her again. This time, Cosette is sure that it's not just some vague emotion, but it's something real. 

She stares down at her body in horror and watches it writhe, distorting the shape of her swimming suit. Her clit and nipples grow hard as _something_ about her changes, even if she has issues pinning down what exactly could be causing this. It's working at her from the inside out, starting at her core and radiating outwards. 

Guillaume joins her in the water as she rises to the surface. The impact of his splash makes her body rock with the ripples, and Cosette hates that the thing inside her _moves_ alongside it, riding the current. 

"Cosette." A familiar voice calls out to her, but - it sounds distorted. Cosette's head snaps towards the shallow end of the pool. Estelle and Louis are watching her, smiling unnaturally. "Finally, you've joined us. We've waited so long for you to come in." Estelle climbs out of Louis' lap and propels herself towards Cosette, unnaturally fast. Her lips aren't moving, but Cosette can hear Estelle's next words perfectly. "I've wanted so badly for you to become like me." 

Cosette recoils but isn't able to swim away in time for Estelle to grasp onto her wrist. Fear and arousal fill Cosette's mind in equal measure. "What are you talking about?" she asks, her voice shaking. 

"You feel it, don't you?" Estelle pushes Cosette against the side of the pool. Cosette is about to call out for Guillaume or Louis to help her, but she realizes, to her horror, that they are both swimming towards her, bodies boneless, their eyes as empty as Estelle's. "You've wanted this for a long time. It's only right that we give this to you now, hm? That's what friends are for." 

Estelle kisses Cosette, and Cosette whimpers. Estelle has had more kissing practice than Guillaume, and she kisses Cosette much more ardently. Whatever's inside of Cosette thrashes as Estelle's tongue slips between her lips. To her shame, this sensation makes her cunt ache. She's caught between wanting to embrace what's happening to her and screaming in fear. 

This shouldn't be happening. This isn't happening. 

"It's okay, Cosette." The gurgling voice to her right is - was? - probably Guillaume. "It's going to feel so good." 

"Don't be afraid." Louis' tone has the opposite effect on Cosette. She pushes back against Estelle and tries to push herself up out of the pool, but - 

It's in this moment where Cosette understands the true gravity of what is happening. 

Louis' arm bends in a terrible, unnatural way, and holds her in place against the edge of the pool. It wraps around her waist, constricting her right below her rib cage. Cosette kicks her legs, trying to push herself out of the water, but Louis holds on tighter. She whimpers as Guillaume bites her earlobe, a little too hard to feel nice, and his hands cup her breasts and squeeze. 

Cosette shuts her eyes tightly as he fondles her. If she opens her eyes, then she'll see what he's becoming. (She'll see what _she's_ becoming.) That's the last thing that she wants. Estelle has already become a monster, and so has Louis... so she wants to pretend that Guillaume, at least, is still normal. 

"Don't fight it." Estelle's sickly sweet words wash over Cosette as something long and soft rubs against her crotch, first nudging between her lips through the thin fabric and then grinding against her clit. The thing inside of Cosette moves inside of her, trying to meet the squishy appendage. To Cosette's horror, she realizes that the - the creature inside of her is in her womb. "This is what your body desires. This is what it was created for. It's worthless to try to escape." 

Guillaume's hands change as they adapt to Cosette's body. When they slip beneath her swimsuit, Cosette feels like they stick to her skin. She bites her lip and whimpers as she feels suction on her nipples, which should be impossible... but this whole situation is like a nightmare. Maybe she'll wake up in bed and everything will be fine. 

Two thin tentacles push aside any remaining barrier Cosette has between herself and Estelle's changed body, and Cosette opens her eyes on reflex. 

It's not just Estelle and Louis that have changed. Guillaume has changed - his hands have become long and thin, crisscrossing like unnaturally thick spiderwebs underneath her swimming suit. Louis has deformed further, his limbs turning into thick, yet agile, tentacles. What remains of Estelle's hand is between Cosette's legs, and she, too, looks like she's becoming more Eldritch the longer that the night goes on, the longer that they stay in the water. But worst of all, Cosette's deepest, darkest suspicions are confirmed. She, herself, is changing. Her legs look slightly too long in the water beneath her, and one of her arms wraps around Louis for support as Estelle pushes her tentacle inside of Cosette. 

Cosette feels her tentacles curl as Estelle fucks her, an unwanted pleasure aching inside of her. "No," she cries. She never wanted to change like this. She wanted for them to all stay as they were. 

"We were going to grow up eventually," Guillaume says, trying to soothe her. "It's better to all do it together." 

"I - can't, tonight," Cosette sobs. Even though she is - was - a virgin, she has always been extremely dutiful in tracking her cycles. It's a risky day for her to have unprotected sex. (Deep down, she knows it's already too late. Something is already within her. She can't go back to who she once was, no matter how much she desires it.) 

"But you want this so badly," Estelle purrs as she squirms inside of Cosette. Her tentacle brushes against her womb, and Cosette finds herself clinging onto Louis to stay stable. "You're squeezing around me like a real pro." 

Cosette pants, leaning her face against Louis' shoulder as she braces herself. The thing inside her grows hot and heavy. "I'm scared," she manages between tiny whimpers. To her horror, everything does feel unspeakably good. Cosette inside her, Guillaume and Louis around her... it feels right and _it shouldn't_. 

"Come on, Guillaume," Estelle laughs. "Don't keep me hanging. I know you want this, too." 

His tentacle is slightly harder than Estelle's, and it somehow knows exactly how to press and rub against Cosette's clit. Cosette feels tears stream down her face as she comes, her body growing more monstrous as she gives in to pleasure. Before her orgasm has ended, Guillaume pulls himself off of Cosette's clit and joins Estelle, pushing himself inside of her with little effort. 

It really was like Cosette was made for this, like she's being made for this. _Make me real,_ the creature inside of her womb tells her. _It's fate that you ended here. The cosmos wanted you to be the mother of the new world._

It's not fate. It was a series of very, very bad decisions on Cosette's part. She only has herself to blame for this. If she hadn't agreed to come with Estelle to the pool, if she had gently let Guillaume down when he started flirting with her (even though he... was pretty cute before _this_ ), if she hadn't let him kiss her... then this wouldn't have happened. 

Cosette's panting sounds wet and bubbly, her mouth becoming more pointed and beak-like, as Estelle and Guillaume's tentacles wriggle and thrash inside her, pounding opposite of each other. Cosette isn't able to rest, both of them ensuring that she always feels full. A twinge of pain prickles in her lower back. There's no escaping the future. 

Defeated, Cosette leans towards Guillaume and kisses him, even though their mouths no longer look human. He tastes like salt, like the ocean, like where we all originated. His tentacle swells inside of her, pushing Estelle's against her g-spot. Cosette wraps a tentacle around Guillaume's leg as she comes again, the creature inside of her thrashing wildly. 

Cosette doesn't know a lot about what's going on with her body, with her friends' bodies, but one thing is clear - if one of them comes inside of her, then she'll... 

As soon as that thought enters her mind, Estelle moans and releases hot, thick liquid inside of Cosette. "Fuck," Estelle grunts, her appendage throbbing as Cosette feels the creature inside of her still. As Cosette tries to understand what that could possibly mean, Guillaume finally, finally comes inside of Cosette. His seed mingles with Estelle's against Cosette's womb, and whatever is within Cosette goes dormant. (... For now.) 

Louis nuzzles against the back of Cosette's head, brushing back what remains of her long, dark hair. "It's done. That felt good, didn't it?" 

Cosette slumps against Guillaume, who rubs her back. "We'll take good care of you." 

"We need to keep you fed and prepared as the New God grows," Estelle beams. She wraps a tentacle around Cosette's waist and tenderly caresses Cosette's belly. 

Cosette is too tired and defeated to say anything. Instead, she lets herself get cradled by her three friends as she floats back into the water. They remain tangled together for hours, to the point where Cosette, in her delirium, can barely tell where one of them starts and the other ends. She swears she can feel Louis' heartbeat in her arm at one point. 

Guillaume is extremely careful with her as he lifts her up the window when dawn breaks, and Estelle and Louis smile at her when they pull her up onto the grass. Cosette's new legs feel unsteady on the ground. "It'll be okay," Louis says. He has too many sharp teeth when he grins at her. "Someday, the world will understand." 

"Sooner rather than later," Estelle says, winking at Cosette. "We'll check up on you tonight, okay? Gotta make sure that everything's going well over the next several months." 

"Yeah," Cosette says meekly. She closes her many eyes in thought, trying to collect her words. "... As long as I have you guys, I'm sure it'll be okay." 

"It will be!" Guillaume kisses her cheek. "So glad you finally get it." 

Cosette slithers forward, wrapping a tentacle around Estelle's shoulder. The sunrise colors the sky bright red. "Everything's going to be okay." If Cosette repeats those words enough to herself, then maybe she'll believe it, and maybe the New God sleeping within her will not rip open the entire world once it is born. It's a small possibility, but it's one that she's going to have to hold onto.


End file.
